A portable device, such as a mobile phone or computer device, may utilize a large amount of power to display a high-quality, full color image at sixty (60) frames per second (FPS). For a device that implements field sequential color, power consumption is greater for very high frame rates on the order of three-hundred, fifty (350) FPS to avoid color break-up. The power consumption can be high due to the data source lines and/or the high, twenty volt (20V) level control voltages utilized for display columns, such as to adjust the gray scale levels of each pixel, or sub-pixel, in an electrowetted display panel.